Remember me
by ministukie
Summary: Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour fort et passionnel. Mais un jour, Akashi est parti, en brisant Kuroko par la même occasion. Mayuzumi s'est attelé à recoller les morceaux. Il est amoureux. Deux ans après, le rouge revient. Les sentiments du turquoise sont-il toujours présents ? Akakuro, Mayukuro, Aokise, Midotaka, Muramuro.
1. Chapter 1 : 1 Au travers des regards

**Alors, un énorme SALUT à vous mes fans de yaoi *toute** **surexcitée***

 **Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire qu'il s'agit de ma première fiction, je suis toute émue *la larme à l'œil* ( AHOmine : Abrège. Tu fais chier avec ton blabla ; Moi : J't'ais pas sonné enculé de mes deux; Kuroko : Pour une fois, Aomine-kun n'a pas tord; Moi : toi aussi t'es contre moi kuroko?!; AHOmine : Ouais dans ta tronche caca nerveux...Hé attends, comment ça pour un fois Testu ?! )**

 **Disclamer :  
**

Après une longue discussion avec Tadatoshi Fujimaki pendant laquelle, je vous rassure, je n'ai pas utilisé la force ( même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ) il a gentiment accepté de me prêter ses personnages bien aimés ( Kise * pleurniche* s'il nous aimait vraiment, il nous aurait pas donné à cette folle; AKASHI-chou qui sort ses cisseau : Nous devons parler Fujimaki; Tadatoshi : Gloups euh tsukie ? )

OH et j'allais oublié, pas de plagia ou je vous envois mes potes de Tokyo Ghoul pour vous bouffer * rire machiavélique*

 **BONNE LECTURE MES POUSSINS ^^**

 ** _ENJOY_** ;)

* * *

Lorsque ses pupilles bleuâtres s'ouvrirent à l'unisson, il papillonna un instant des cils avant d'essayer de se lever de sa couche mais, une légère pression sur sa taille le fit changer d'avis. Dès lors, il n'esquissa plus le moindre geste, laissant libre court au garçon dans son dos de s'imprégner de son odeur vanillée. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus au petit corps responsable de tout ses fantasmes avec un plaisir non feint. Il inspira à plein poumons l'odeur enivrante de son amant avant de plonger son visage dans la chevelure bleue désordonnée de son partenaire. Un soupir, presque imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues et il souffla amoureusement à l'oreille du plus jeune :

- **Bonjour Tetsuya, Bien dormit ?** Sa voix était toujours aussi morne et sans émotion. Mais le regard peu sans faut langoureux qu'il avait au vu du corps à moitié nu du bleuté trahissait inévitablement son attirance. L'objet de tous ses désirs lui offrit un petit sourire fluet et passa une de ses mains pales dans la tignasse argenté de son petit ami. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent d'un commun accord pour un baiser doux et chaste. Ils se séparèrent pour se regarder un instant.

 **\- Oui, et toi ?** Il ne faisait que murmurer tellement leurs visages étaient proches. L'argenté lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de s'écarter un instant pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

 **\- Oui, grâce à** **toi**. Mayuzumi chihiro était amoureux, oui fou amoureux du petit être qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant deux ans. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, leurs regards souvent vides d'émotions, leurs voix monotones et sans sentiments, leurs gouts communs pour les livres et la littérature en elle même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait tant haï plus jeune. Surement à cause de cette maudite génération des miracles, surtout un certain rouge qui s'était sournoisement amusé à les faire se détester. Il s'était immédiatement méfié, de ce garçon un peu trop présomptueux lorsqu'il était venu à sa rencontre sur le toit du lycée, lui demandant de devenir l'ombre de Rakuzan. Il avait d'abord été septique, puis avait laissé tomber ses barrières, au plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent au yeux vairons. Grosse erreur. Même si Akashi Seijuro avait semblé remettre en question son attitude d'éternel gagnant après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup, il n'en restait pas moins Akashi, ratoureux dans l'âme. Il le maudissait tellement à cause de toute la souffrance qu'il avait infligé à Tetsuya, à son Tetsuya.

La sonnerie stridente ainsi que les voix venant de la porte d'entrée les sortirent de leur bulle de bon sentiments. Il se levèrent ensemble, Kuroko se revêtant d'une des chemises trop grandes de son concubin et ce dernier se surprenant à rosir légèrement à la vue plus que tentatrice qui s'offrait à lui. Franchement, Tetsuya ne se rendait pas compte du charme qu'il avait. Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur chambre, et Kuroko se mit tout de suite aux fourneaux. Le plus grand des deux alla ouvrir la porte aux enquiquineurs qui venaient les déranger de si bon matin.

 **\- Bonjour** **Mayuzumicchi**. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de son interlocuteur avant de franchir le pas de la porte, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, accompagné par un garçon à la peau basané qui se contenta d'un simple signe de tête comme salutation, et d'une fille au cheveux rose et à la poitrine pigeonnante qui lui offrit un doux sourire ainsi qu'une bise sur la joue.

 **\- On a apporté des croissants.** Dit le blond à l'intention du turquoise qui retournait frénétiquement le bécone dans sa poile à frire. Ce dernier se retourna pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants avec son habituel visage impassible.

 **\- Bonjour Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun.** Dit-il simplement avant de retourner à sa tache.

Momoi ne se priva aucunement de le reluquer sans gêne apparente. Sa chemise couleur lait, deux fois trop grande pour lui, s'arrêtait au dessus de ses jambes finement musclés. Une des manches du vêtement retombait négligemment de son l'épaule, laissant voir sa peau délicatement nacrée, ses cheveux en batailles, en parfaite adéquation avec les traces de draps sur son petit visage, et la respiration silencieuse de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il était tout simplement à croquer.

 **\- C'est bon, la vue te plait ?!** Le ton que Mayuzumi avait employé était légèrement sarcastique avec une pointe évidente de colère. Si la rose cherchait à le mettre en rogne dès le matin, c'était gagné. La jeune fille lui répondit par une moue boudeuse avant d'aller s'assoir aux cotés de ses congénères. L'argenté en profita pour aller susurrer à son amant de se vêtir d'une tenue, disons plus convenable et qui ne susciterait pas le réveil indésirable des hormones d'une certaine amoureuse transi et du regard emplit de fausse compassion d'un bleu et d'un blond.

Et c'est habillé plus convenablement - au grand déplaisir de la boudeuse - qu'il refit son entrée dans la pièce.

Tous attablés au meuble principal de la salle à mangé, les conversations allaient à bon train, même l'ex joueur fantôme y participait de temps en temps.

 **\- Tetsu-kun, il parait que tu vas faire un stage chez Shine & compagnie ? **Elle ponctua sa phrase en engloutissant goulument sa tartine au chocolat qui ne manqua pas de s'étaler sur son visage.

- **Oui, effectivement. C'est un programme conçu par l'université dans le cadre d'une formation professionnelle pour les étudiants de la filière commerciale.**

Un léger sourire, presque transparent naquit sur les lèvres précédemment humectées de Chihiro. Son amant était de loin de garçon le plus intelligent qu'il ne connaisse. En plus d'être diablement séduisant, Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un monsieur je sais tout parfois. Il fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par une main pale sur sa cuisse gauche. Il tressailli sans le vouloir, avant de porter son attention sur le visage impassible dont les perles azuréennes le scrutait avec inquiétude.

 **\- Est ce que ça va Chihiro ?**

Il offrit une légère caresse à la main sur sa cuisse et aussitôt leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent amoureusement. Ils n'avaient jamais été de grands adeptes des démonstrations d'affection en publique et ils se contentaient donc de quelques œillades discrètes ainsi que de doux sourires. A mesure que les jours et les mois passaient, Mayuzumi se rendait compte de l'amour flamboyant qu'il portait à l'égard du turquoise. Malheureusement, il ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était réciproque.

 **\- Oui, Je vais bien Tetsuya, je vais même très bien.**

* * *

Il passa le seuil de l'immense bâtiment commercial avec un léger pressentiment à l'esprit. Remettant en place le col V de sa chemise, les doigts dans ses cheveux en essayant de les dompter un minimum pour avoir un bonne allure, il monta dans l'ascenseur en faisant abstraction des gens qui le bousculaient sans vergogne. Oh qu'il maudissait son foutu manque de présence.

L'engin de descente s'ouvrit dans un tintement sonore sur une grande pièce ou résidait au moins une vingtaine de bureaux. Il regarda un instant, hagard les employés de l'entreprise s'activer à leurs taches comme si quelqu'un de très important allait arriver.

Ayant remarqué son égarement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint l'accoster.

 **\- Ne seriez vous pas le jeune garçon envoyé par l'université de Tokyo ?** Ses yeux marrons clairs, aux contours légèrement ridés par l'âge se plissèrent sur le dossier du jeune garçon qu'il tenait ferment en ses mains halés. quelques mèches corbeaux aux reflets blancs lui retombèrent négligemment sur le visage et il en remit une derrière son oreille droite.

 **\- Oui Monsieur.**

\- **hum... Kuroko Tetsuya... à ce que je vois vous êtes un très bon élément.** Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant auquel Kuroko, quelque peu dérouté par ce soudain élan de gentillesse lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

 **\- Je suis Aogiri Shinji. Je vais vous placer sous la tutelle de l'un de mes collègues pendant ton temps de séjour parmi nous.** Kuroko opina silencieusement.

Ils étaient entrain de marcher dans les couloirs de l'immense immeuble quand, une voix inconnue au turquoise des interrompit. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que l'ex joueur fantôme les approcha. Il se gratta un nerveusement les taches de rousseurs sur ses joues avant de passer une main hasardeuse dans ses cheveux châtains. Son regard émeraude scruta les environs un instant puis il ouvrit la bouche :

 **\- Hé Aogiri tu sais quoi, il parait que quelqu'un à acheté la compagnie et qu'il va pas tarder à se ramener pour faire le tri dans les employés**

\- **Enfin ! Après autant d'enchères et de surenchères, une personne a enfin réussit à s'approprier l'entreprise.**

\- **Ouais mais il parait qu'il va seulement se contenter de mettre son fils au poste de directeur général et que la compagnie va se transformer en une sorte de prolongement de sa propre société.**

Kuroko fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils face à la nouvelle peu avantageuse qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il toussota faiblement pour faire cas de sa présence aux deux autres. Aussitôt, une exclamation que nous ne connaissons que trop bien franchit les lèvres du châtain.

 **\- T'es là depuis quand toi ?!**

Le destinataire de cette phrase lâcha un soupir vexé avant de répondre de sa voix placide une phrase que nous ne connaissons encore une fois que trop bien :

 **\- Je suis là depuis de début.**

Aogiri aurait été tenté de rire s'il n'avait pas également oublié la présence du jeune homme. Il se contenta donc de pouffer le plus discrètement possible.

- **Kuroko, je te présente Mitsuki Kogaraki. Ce sera ton mentor**

 **\- Enchanté Mitsuki-san**

Il se courba en avant pour saluer avec le plus de respect possible son ainé. Celui-ci encore un peu décontenancé par le petit bleu, rosi furieusement sous le regard amusé de son père de substitution.

- **Tu devrais lui montrer son bureau Kogaraki.**

 **\- Euh...euh oui oui viens, suis moi.**

* * *

 **ALORS ALORS ? VERDICT ?!**

 **AUTEUR** : Si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour la gentille fille que je suis *mode gentillesse enclenché*

 **AHOmine :** tssss...gentille mon cul ouais Schizo va !

 **Murasakibara qui envoie AHOmine dans les arbres :** Mine-chin n'est pas gentil avec tsukie-chin

 **AUTEUR *lui lance des bonbons*** c'est bien mon grand et, RESTE LA AHOmine

 **AHOmine :** M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA CRETINE !

 **AUTEUR * toute heureuse qui mate Akashi-chou sous la douche***

 **Kuroko * qui soupir de désespoir *** Review ?


	2. Chapter 2 : 2 Rouge carmin

**SALUT SALUT la populace, *révérence* et voila, un nouveau chapitre je suis rapide hein x) ( AHOmine: quand on a aucune vie sociale aussi, faut pas s'étonner Moi: vas te pendre espèce de pervers narcissique AHOmine : sale pu-)**

 **Comme l'a dit l'autre crétin, voila le chapitre 2 hihihi ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews ( Yeahhh j'ai eu des REVIEWS Midorima : et voila, elle rechute dans la folie. C'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute pas Oha-san MOI :...*murmure* le gazon se rebelle )**

 **Angel** **:** OH GOD, ENFIN une fan invétérée du AKakuro *bave* et merci infiniment pour l'attention que tu portes à mon histoire *saute au plafond* j'aurais jamais cru recevoir ce genre d'avis super gentils. Bien sûr que tu peux venir mater Akashi-chou sous la douche avec moi, mais discrètement hein parce que je veux pas me prendre une paire de ciseau dans la tronche et amènes ton polaroïd aussi *ciseau qui vole* ( Moi : du calme Akashi-chou, c'est juste quelques clichés inintéressants *bave* Akashi-chou : je ne t'es jamais permis de m'appeler ainsi que je sache méfis toi Moi : gloups )

 **Lectrice** **:** Ouais, le mystère ça me connait. C'est cool que ça te plaise et c'est vrai, ils son trop cute Mayukuro mais les gens n'aiment pas trop c'est dommage. Ptn, tu m'as cernée de ouf je suis tordue comme pas deux et je vais effectivement me donner un plaisir monstre à couper aux moments intéressants x)

 **La tt de poulpe** **:** OH GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH ouais j'parle anglais aussi x) bref, t'es trop sympa p'tit poulpe merci infiniment et moi aussi, j'ai cherché pendant longtemps des Mayukuro et comme j'en trouvais pas, bah voila mais bon le couple principal c'est Akakuro (on perd jamais ses habitudes ^^)

 **Winnieli : **Oh la la, merci infiniment c'est super hyper méga trop gentil ( Midorima : Quel manque cruel de vocabulaire MOI : depuis quand tu parles toi ?! Midorima :...) Tu devrais lui piquer ses ciseaux tout le temps alors, et pour dire vrai, moi aussi je kiff grave Aomine il est sexy :3 ( Aomine : Euh... T'as bu Tsukie ? ) du coup, peut-être que je l'épargnerais dans ce chapitre et qu'il pourra retrouvé l'autre blonde platine ( Kise : Hé c'est ma couleur naturelle Moi : ouais c'est ça et moi je fais du bonnet D/ AHOmine : en même temps, c'est vrai que t'es vraiment très plate pour une fille de 13 ans MOI :… ) Ps : ça n'a rien à voir mais j'aime trop ton pseudo SO CUTE ! x) J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira *clin d'œil* Kiss ^^ I LOVE YOU MON ALTER EGO ( Mayzumi : Pitié tuez la Moi : tu sors d'où toi ?! Mayuzumi : *lève les yeux au ciel* Moi : t'inquiète chou-chou, tu vas souffrir *se frotte les mains* ) Et, si tu veux le mater aussi tu peux venir il se fâchera pas. Il a rien dit pour **Angel** mais bon, comme c'est un ange aussi...

 **Sora-chan : **KISS XD Bon, pour commencer, ça donne une de ces pêches de lire des reviews comme les tiennes du coup j'appréhende grave ( Moi : pitié seigneur, faites qu'elle soit pas déçue ) je serai trop trop trop heureuse de chez heureuse si ce chapitre te plait *pouce en l'air* et pour les parings, je dois dire que je suis fane de Akakuro donc forcément, ça finira en Akakuro ^^

 **CAPITRE 2 POUR VOUS MES POUSSINS !**

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Il porta la tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres dans un mouvement gracieux, avant de jeter un regard en biais au monde extérieur. Il se tenait debout, adossé à la grande fenêtre de son bureau, à scruter les passants affolés par la laide rudesse de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait furieusement sur le vieux bitume des trottoirs. Le chauffage avait été réglé sur 38°, ce qui rendait la pièce chaleureuse malgré les papiers éparpillés négligemment sur la table de son bureau. Il finit par s'assoir dans le fauteuil en cuir brun du meuble à tiroirs dans un léger soupir. Se calant un peu plus confortablement dans le siège aux accoudoirs, sa main délaissa sa tasse de café pour se perdre dans ses magnifiques cheveux couleur carmin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique. Peut-être avait il fait une erreur, peut-être aurait il pu régler le problème d'une autre manière.

Non, balivernes.

Cela serait une insulte envers lui même de douter ainsi après autant de temps. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant. Il grimaça imperceptiblement à la faible apparition d'un soudain mal de tête. L'on vint frapper à sa porte de trois coups légèrement prononcés. Comme si de rien n'était, son masque d'impassibilité reprit sa place.

 **\- Entrez.** Sa voix était ferme et posée. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait. Il entendit presque la personne derrière la porte frissonner. Celui-ci, resserra sa prise sur la poignet puis souffla comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter le monstre derrière ce bout de bois.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement agaçant sur deux perles hétérochromes qui le fixaient durement. Il remonta dans un tic nerveux les lunettes sur son nez, puis déclara :

 **\- Les rapports de la dernière vente sont arrivés Akashi.** Le rouge se contenta simplement de hocher doucement la tête.

 **\- Dépose-les sur le bureau, je m'en occuperais plus tard.**

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement et déposa lesdits papiers sur le bureau en bois de chêne, mais ne parti pas pour autant. S'attardant de manière suspicieuse sur les murs vieillis par les années qui étaient les charmants hôtes de peintures d'artistes connus. Chose que le rouge, fin observateur, ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 **\- Qu'a t-il Shintaro ? Tu sembles soucieux.**

Le nommé sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son prénom, un tantinet surpris d'être ainsi percé à jour, mais l'entonnement parti bien vite lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était Akashi Seijuurou et que Akashi Seijuurou savait tout. Absolument tout. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il décryptait les émotions sur le visage des gens avait toujours été sujet de nombreuses peurs du à ses tendances quelques peu...psychopathes. Il rejeta doucement les quelques mèches vertes qui encombraient sa vu.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'étais pas vraiment consentent mais voila, ton père a accéléré les choses et** _ **Shine & Compagnie **_**est maintenant à ton nom. Il m'a chargé de te transmettre la nouvelle pour limiter les...dégâts.**

Il avait parlé doucement mais sa voix trépidait quand même. Malgré l'amitié qui les liait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être victime d'une légère appréhension en sa compagnie. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire dessiner un rictus narquois aux lèvres de son interlocuteur. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux perles émeraudes du vert, qui mine de rien n'était absolument pas étonné par la façon dont son ami prenait la nouvelle, lui qui, trois jours au par avant avait catégoriquement refusé.

 **\- Je le sais Shintaro.** Son attention fut happée par la pile de papiers en face de lui. Bien-sur, se dit soudainement l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Midorima, Akashi savait tout, absolument tout. **Est ce tout ce que tu tenais à m'annoncer ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux te retirer à présent.** Autant vous dire qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir en quatrième vitesse.

Autrefois, il aurait répondu à son ex capitaine sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais après ces deux années de souffrance, son vieil ami avait considérablement changé, au grand damne des rares personnes faisant parti de son entourage. Il se montrait plus froid, dur et effrayant qu'il ne l'était d'antan. Son hétérochromie était réapparu à la suite des évènements du 25 Septembre d'il y a deux ans et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Sa pupille dorée était non seulement le prolongement d'Akashi mais aussi une part entière de lui même. Néanmoins, cette part de lui même; son coté sombre se donnait un plaisir sournois à prendre le contrôle du rouge. Il était sortit il y' a de cela un an de l'hôpital Psychiatrique de Tokyo, mais demeurait toujours sous traitement. Après que le père le l'ex capitaine eut graissé généreusement la patte au directeur de la grande institution, plus aucune trace de son fils ne résidait dans les archives de l'hôpital. Cela aurait été dramatique si l'on venait à découvrir que Akashi Seijuro, le fils unique du grand Akashi Masaomi, homme d'affaire possédant les entreprises les plus reconnues du Japon était atteint de troubles aiguë du comportement, n'est ce pas ? Ledit fils avait bien ri, d'un rire sombre et dépourvu de toute joie avant d'enter dans une colère noire sans borne. Midorima compatissait grandement aux problèmes de son ami. Il soupira de lassitude avant de franchir les portes de son bureau.

 **\- C'est stupide.** Il avait déclaré ça d'une voix si douloureuse, qu'elle contrastait impétueusement avec son visage impassible.

Après avoir survolé toute la pièce, son regard vairon vint se poser sur les feuilles teintées d'encre devant lui. Il se laissa aller encore un peu dans ses tortueuses divagations en fermant un instant des yeux. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il vit deux yeux bleus remplient de larmes le fixer. C'était ainsi. A chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il _le_ revoyait et ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de lui étreindre le cœur. Il ne savait que faire, ça recommençait. C'était fini maintenant. Mais, il y' avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait avec un cynisme sans non que n'était pas terminé.

 _ **" Tu es condamné à voir et à revoir ce visage jusqu'à la fin de ta pathétique vie, pauvre**_ _ ****Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** "**_

Ses pupilles se rouvrirent sourdement, ses lèvres se pincèrent et une vive douleur lui saisit le crâne. L'on frappa encore une fois à sa porte, ce qui intensifia quelque peu son malaise. Il se massait vivement les tempes pour faire partir son affliction, tout en déclarant d'un ton neutre :

 **\- Entrez.**

Un quinquagénaire habillé d'un costard cravate se trouvait à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il prit un instant de répits avant de franchir celle-ci. Ses cheveux bruns-blancs étaient lissés et plaqués sur son crâne à moitié dégarni par la calvitie, son visage serein dont les rides semblaient être faites au couteau lui donnait un air enchanteur. Un discret sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Kurama Aikadji était bien la seule personne dans l'entourage du rouge à lui sourire ainsi sans qu'il ne se dégage de ce dernier la moindre forme de mépris.

Ses yeux noisettes scrutèrent pendant quelques secondes les mains d'Akashi toujours posés sur ses tempes, puis il se mit à farfouiller dans la poche arrière de son veston noir, et en sortit une boite blanche.

 **\- Vos médicaments Akashi-sama.**

Akashi se saisit de la boite et en piocha deux petites pilules. Il ouvrit le mini réfrigérateur à sa gauche et en sortit une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il avala les deux médicaments, toujours munit de son expression de sempiternelle impassibilité. D'un regard, il remercie son domestique et le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

 **\- Votre voiture vous attend en bas Akashi-sama.**

* * *

Cela faisait sans doute plus d'une heure qu'il tapotait frénétiquement les touches de cet ordinateur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne faisait que ça. A croire que ses supérieurs lui en voulaient. Il fini par se lever de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis depuis tellement longtemps pour se rapprocher du distributeur automatique de boisson dans le couloir. Il chercha une pièce de trente yens dans sa poche et l'inséra dedans. Il attendit que son lait sucré n'arrive mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Ses sourcils bleus se froncèrent, et il soupira, dépité.

Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna donc pour faire face à un magnifique sourire éclatant.

 **\- Mistuki-san.** Le salua platement Kuroko.

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, le distributaire fait encore des siennes.**

Il s'approcha de l'objet et donna un grand coup de pied dedans, sous le regard un tantinet surpris de son voisin. Et comme par magie, le lait à la vanille du turquoise fini par tomber, à son plus grand plaisir. Il s'en saisit vivement et perfora un trou avec sa paille. A défaut de milkshake à la vanille, il avait du lait au parfum similaire. Mais le gout demeurait le même.

 **\- Dure journée ?** Lui demanda le châtain, en s'emparant à son tour d'un Jus d'orange.

Pour toute réponse, le turquoise se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête comme à son habitude. L'autre sourit à cette expression. Kuroko n'avait jamais vraiment été bavard et laissait la plupart du temps les autres faire la conversation. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas forcément à son interlocuteur du jour, puisqu'un sourire vint se loger à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 **\- T'es pas très bavard hein ?**

 **\- Je ne parle que quand cela est nécessaire.**

 **\- Je devrais être vexé ?** Il avait clairement dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui tira un léger sourire au turquoise, faisant légèrement rougir mistuki. Rougeurs que Kuroko ne remarqua pas, trop accaparé par son lait à la vanille.

 **\- C'est la pause, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un truc ensemble ?** Il venait de jeter son carton de jus d'orange préalablement vidé, suivit du plus petit.

 **\- j'aurais aimé aller manger avec Mitsuki-san, mais je dois travailler.**

 **\- T'es que stagiaire mais tu te mets déjà une pression monstre, qu'est ce qui se passera quand tu travailleras pour de vrai. Et puis, tu dois t'alimenter correctement.** Mistuki avait ponctué sa phrase en posant ses poings sur ses hanches dans un mouvement théâtrale, mais quel personnage.

Le petit turquoise commençait déjà à s'en aller sans faire attention au garçon derrière lui. Mais, déterminé à ne pas se faire ignorer aussi facilement, la plus vieux des deux vint se poster devant le turquoise. Dans une moue boudeuse, et quelques rougeurs aux joues il demanda à Kuroko tout en grattant nerveusement ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseurs :

 **-J'aimerais quand même t'inviter à manger après le service, c'est petit resto mais ils font les meilleurs ramens de la ville.**

Il semblait tout excité et pendant un instant, le turquoise eu de la peine de devoir briser ainsi ses rêves, mais, mentir ne faisait aucunement partit de ses principes et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis.

 **\- Je suis désolé Mitsuki-san. Mais, mon petit-ami n'apprécierait certainement pas.**

 **\- Oh. T…tu as un petit ami ?!**

Autant ne pas vous dire à quel point notre châtain était désarçonné. Il essaya maladroitement de reprendre contenance pour ne pas montrer au bleuté son égarement.

\- **Oui et je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- On aurait pu y aller en tant qu'ami.**

Ils se sourirent, et le turquoise lui fit dos pour repartir dans sa précédente direction. S'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait remarqué la lueur inhabituelle dans le regard à présent fielleux de son mentor.

* * *

Sa magnifique chevelure buisson de soleil voguait gracieusement au gré taquin du vent. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front pendant que son corps se mouvait en parfaite harmonie avec celui de son adversaire. Leurs pas parfaitement calculés, martelaient fermement le sol de ce vieux terrain de basket qui avait tant bercé leurs années de collège. Le ballon rebondissait vivement entre les longues mains halées de son vis-à-vis. Leurs souffles étaient erratique et ils peinaient à le maitriser. Ses yeux dorés vinrent se poser sur son opposant qui lui, affichait son éternel sourire en coin. Ses cheveux bleus électrique lui collaient au visage et ses yeux du même bleu provoquant se mirent à fixer avec intensité le panier derrière le blond.

Dans une rapide esquive, le basané faussa compagnie à son marqueur du jour et fila à une vitesse ahurissante vers le panier. Le décoloré réagit au quart de tour en poursuivant son compagnon de jeu, mais celui-ci décollait déjà du sol. Il sauta également et se retrouva entre le garçon à la peau mate et l'arceau, mais d'un bref mouvement sur le coté, Aomine fit entrer le ballon dans le cerceau métallique sans plus de cérémonie.

 **\- Je capitule pour aujourd'hui Aominecchi. Mais demain, prépare-toi à te faire battre.**

\- **Ouais ouais, c'est ça. T'as dit la même chose mercredi dernier.**

 **\- Mercredi dernier et aujourd'hui c'est différent Aominecchi.**

Kise prit une moue faussement vexée en s'emparant de sa bouteille d'eau fraiche, dont il retira le goulot sous le regard amusé du basané. Celui-ci fini par se retourner pour retirer son t-shirt trempé de sueur et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de se rincer impunément l'œil. Il s'attarda néanmoins sur les épaules magnifiquement bâtis d'Aomine, avant de tomber sur sa si désirable chute de reins.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami. Le seul hic dans l'histoire était qu'Aomine était de loin le gars le plus hétéro qu'il ne connaisse, mais ses sentiments n'en demeuraient que plus forts en dépit de toute sa volonté. Depuis le 25 Septembre, bon nombre de chose avait changé entre eux ainsi qu'entre la génération des miracles au complet. Pendant un moment, ils s'étaient tous tourné le dos et s'étaient séparés pour prendre des chemins différents, mais comme à l'accoutumé, le destin avait décidé de réunir quelques uns d'entre eux. Souvent, il se reprenait à repenser à cette effroyable journée qui avait changée leurs existences du tout au tout. Même aujourd'hui, après tant d'années passés loin les uns des autres, il avait l'infime espoir que la génération des miracles de reformerait.

 **Oï Kise,** l'appela le métis tout en agitant ses longs doigts devant son visage. **Ça fait plus d'une minute que j't'appelle sans avoir de réponse.**

 **-Ah..ha désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.**

 **-Humm…j'vois ça.**

Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés devant la mine hagarde de Kise mais ne s'y attarda pas plus en sentant son téléphone vibrer sourdement dans la poche arrière de son jean brute. Il déverrouilla rapidement l'appareil et décrocha l'appel avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eut le mérite d'effacer celui récemment apparu du blond.

 **-** **Kyra** , **ouais on se retrouve au Maji Burger.** Il rangea son engin dans son sac à bandoulière sans se départir un seul instant de son sourire. **Bon bah, à un de ces quatres Kise. Kyra m'attend au Maji Burger.**

 **\- Oh, c'était Kyracchi ? Dans ce cas, ne la fait pas attendre Aominecchi.**

La basané s'en alla donc en direction du fastfood sans faire attention au regard peiné derrière son dos.

* * *

Une magnifique limousine noire vint se garer devant les locaux d'une entreprise où sur la façade, était écrit en lettre capitales _**Shine & Compagnie.**_ Un jeune âgé à peine d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit en remettant prestement en place sa cravate rouge. Ses chaussures en cuir noir de grande marque luisirent délicatement alors que ses pieds frôlèrent l'entrée de l'établissement. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes sur lui et sur les quatre personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Deux d'entre eux, étaient vêtus du même costume noir et portaient tous deux une oreillette à l'oreille droite. Ils se postèrent dans un mouvement solennel devant les portes métalliques préalablement franchies.

Quelques personnes autour d'eux leur lançaient de petits regards surpris mais ne s'attardaient pas, trop empêtrés dans leurs rôles d'employés modèles depuis l'annonce d'un quelconque tri du personnel qui s'opérera à l'arrivée d'un certain nouveau directeur commercial.

Les trois hommes qui suscitaient tantôt l'attention des bureaucrates de la société de renom traversèrent le hall d'entré sans plus de cérémonie pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. L'un d'eux, après avoir remonté les lunettes sur son nez dans une bref mimique, s'adressa à son comparse à la chevelure rougeoyante qui appuyait sur le bouton menant au deuxième étage.

 **\- Akashi, crois-tu que nous avons vraiment besoin de renvoyer des gens ?**

 **\- Bien évidement. Ne crois-tu pas que les revenus de cette entreprise ais baissés à cause du manque d'alternance au sein du personnel opérant ? Les anciens finissent par être dépassés par les nouveautés et les répercutions de ce laissé allé sont celles-ci Shintaro. Il nous faut du sang frais comme l'on le dit.**

Akashi avait énoncé tout ses arguments avec un visage toujours aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé, mais l'on pouvait distinguer dans ses pupilles vaironnes comme un éclair de défis, et Kurama ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire à cette vision. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les couloirs du troisième étage dans son habituelle mélopée, et les trois hommes se mirent en route pour la salle principale de ce niveau.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les accueilli avec un air faussement chaleureux tout en se penchant en avant dans un geste de « _respect_ » que ses homologues lui rendirent avec un immense plaisir. Il les conduisit ainsi dans son bureau en leur offrant des rafraichissements. Toutefois, désirant par-dessus tout aller au fin fond des choses, Akashi lui demanda d'une voix autoritaire de convier tous les employés du service à une réunion au sein du bâtiment, le ton utilisé par ce garçon le fit tiquer, mais il se ravisa bien vite en acquiesçant vivement, peu enclin à désobéir à son nouvel employeur, d'autant plus que celui-ci ne semblait en rien tolérant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouge se trouvait debout dans toute sa prestance, Midorima à ses cotés tenant fermement son bloc note entre ses mains. La tension était palpable et personnes agglutinées autour d'eux ne cessaient de les fixer avec une certaine appréhension.

C'est alors que, le quarantenaire qu'ils avaient auparavant rencontrer monta également sur l'estrade. Les mains entrelacées derrière son dos, son ventre robuste penché vers l'avant fit apparaitre un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres d'Akashi.

 **\- Comme vous le voyez, Akashi-san ici présent est le nouveau directeur général de notre humble société, et en tant que nouvel occupant de ce poste, il aimerait vous faire part de ces résolutions pour le bon fonctionnement de notre entreprise. Akashi-san ?**

L'interpelé s'avança dans le but de prendre la parole, lorsqu'il découvrit dans cette foule de personnes, un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, de même que le garçon en face de lui. Ces pupilles d'un bleu qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir, mais qu'il aimait tant, ces cheveux qu'il aimait tant caresser autrefois, de couleur identique à ces prunelles, et cette personne qui _lui_ ressemblait en chair et en os. _Cette personne._ Il vit la personne en question partir en courant dans une direction qui lui était inconnue. L'idée de lui emboiter le pas le prit mais, il se ressaisit bien vite et retrouva son expression impassible face au monde qui le fixait. Néanmoins, cet échange qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes n'avait aucunement échappé au regard surpris de Midorima et celui un peu plus sombre d'un autre individu.

* * *

Kuroko courait à vive allure dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Il courait tellement qu'il sentit ses jambes défaillirent. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'y engouffra la main sur le cœur. Il se sentait diminuer encore une fois. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda-t-il.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Lorsque ses iris avaient été happés par des pupilles hétérochromes qu'il lui était tout sauf inconnues, Kuroko avait sentit son cœur se cramponner furieusement à sa cage thoracique. Cependant, il n'avait ressentit rien de plus si ce n'est une légère _adrénaline ?_ Il n'avait pas éprouvé l'envie irrésistible d'aller se lover contre le torse chaud du rouge ou de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, rien de cela et il en fut lui-même étonné sans le vouloir.

Il se fixa pendant longtemps dans le miroir devant lui avant de fermer brièvement les yeux en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait obtenu ces deux dernières années. Et jamais, o grand jamais il ne s'en départira. Le fin sourire de son petit ami vint fleurir dans un coin de son esprit et cela l'apaisa.

Il rouvrit les paupières et vit dans la glace l'image d'une personne qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

 **\- Tetsuya…**

* * *

 **MOI *grommèle* :** Ouf, enfin terminé. J'en suis pas très fière mais quand je PENSE que j'aurais pu le poster plus tôt, ça me donne la rage. Effectivement chers lecteurs, j'avais écrit un super chapitre qui était long en plus de ça mais j'ai tout supprimé sans le faire exprès. Du coup, j'ai passé la journée d'hier-

 **AHOmine :** A chialer comme une pauvre merde tout en s'enfilant une tonne de glace au chocolat devant les feux de l'amour et en gueulant par la même occasion sur son clebs qui avait absolument rien fait.

 **MOI : *menaçante*** J'avais promit à Winnieli de ne pas te tuer mais tu me CHERCHES AHO *claque des doigts* en plus, tu as osé mêler KIKI à cette histoire.

 **Murasiki-chou :** Tu m'as appelé Tsukie-chin ?

 **MOI :** Oui Atsu-chan occupe toi de lui et je donne des bonbons NIARK NIARK *se frotte les mains*

 **Murasahi-chou et AHOmine : *course poursuite***

 **Midorima :** Et je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un Kurama et pourquoi des ramens ? **  
**

 **MOI :** Bah, j'aime Naruto et les ramens et Kyubbi ou Kurama et qu'il pourra vous bouffer si vous faites une connerie.

 **Midorima : *soupir* ….**

 **Kise *vénère comme pas deux* :** Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui est cette Kyra ?!

 **MOI :** t'inquiète chou-chou c'est juste une petite vengeance personnelle qui va durer… Un ou deux chapitres.

 **Kise *part couiner dans son coin***

 **MOI *part avec des jumelles et une échelle pour espionner un certain rouge***

 **Kuroko :** ou va-t-elle ?

 **Akashi *innocemment*** Je n'en ai aucune Idée Testsuya.

 **MOI :** AHAHHAH AU SECOURS !

 **Midorima :** Bon, chers lecteurs, si ce chapitre vous a-

 **Kise :** dis Midorimacchi est ce que je peux le dire ?

 **Midorima :** Non c'est à moi de le dire aujourd'hui. Tu le diras au prochain chapitre **.**

 **Kise :** Mais j'veux le dire maintenant ! ***se jette sur tête de gazon pour lui prendre le micro***

 **Mayuzumi-con : *sourire commercial*** Très chers lecteurs, si ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas laisser une review et avant que je n'oublie, NOUS NE SOMMES EN RIEN RESPONSABLES S'IL Y A DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES. Je rends l'antenne. *clin d'œil* Oh, nous remercions toutes les magnifiques personnes qui ont mit notre histoire en favoris. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : 3 Derrière tes sourires

Je vous salue chers lecteurs ou lectrices ou aliens (Tous : … , MOI : ben quoi ? Tout le monde sait que se sont les aliens qui contrôlent la toile :3) bref, je voulais poster plutôt mais vous devinerez JAMAIS ce qui m'est arrivé (Midorima : laisse moi deviner, tu t'es faite enlever par des extra-terrestres ?; AHOmine : tu t'es faite arrêter pour le meurtre de kiki ? ; Kise : tu t'es faite poursuivre par la vielle dame de votre quartier qui, est enfaite une sorcière et qui t'as jeté un sort parce que tu lui as volé des oranges ? ; MOI : euh…non, non et non plus. Ça c'était la semaine dernière) PS : je ne tuerai jamais kiki ça va pas à la tête ?! Pour la peine je ne vous le dirai pas. Nan ! :§ ( Tous sauf Akashi-chou parce qu'il s'en balecs : on s'en fout ; MOI …sympa…)

 **Réponses aux reviews : yeah babyyyyy j'ai eu des reviews *danse du crabe* (AHOmine : tu me fais pitié franchement/ Akashi-chou : …et c'est moi qu'on traite de malade mental)**

 **Winnieli :** Salut Winnie comment vas-tu ? Moi super bien après avoir lu ta review bien sur que tu peux m'appeler Tsukie ! *la larme à l'œil* snif..snif. Tu me défends devant ce con et ça me fait chialer ( AHOmine : qui tu traites de con ? / MOI : oh, tu t'es reconnu ? / AHOmine :… ) Olala mon alter égo ma sœur tu vas me détester mais, moi je l'aime bien Kyra mais toi tu vas l'aimer encore moins après ce chapitre *se cache pour que Winnie ne lui lance pas de tomates pourries* sinon, je suis sure que tu peux pousser Akashi-chou plus loin s'il te plait, fais le pour toutes les fans de yaoi dans le monde. AHomine avec UNE ROBE ROSE ?! mais quelle idée….FANTASTIQUE ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! ( AHOmine : gloups merci beaucoup Winnie)

 **Lauel :** Oui Sei-cho- hum hum, Akashi est enfin en scène yeahhh. Ouais il le méritait aussi dans le manga originel (Akashi-chou : …) mais ici, la raison est bien plus sombre MOUHAHAHA ! Et ça va changer c'est Akakuro après tout *bave* et Mitsuki-san, je ne sais pas si tu dois continuer de l'aimer parce que (Kise : spoiler alerte ! / Midorima : non mais quelle pipelette/ Moi*honteuse* :…désolée) Oh, j'allais oublier bon, on s'en fout un peu mais bon. J'ai commencé à lire ta fic et j'aime trop même si je ne comprends pas grand-chose vu que j'ai jamais lu le manga ou vu l'animé même si ce n'est pas dans cet univers. J'ai commencé à regarder attaque des titans hier et- (AHOmine : purée Tsukie t'es à la bourre tout le monde l'a déjà vu / Midorima : même moi je l'ai déjà vu/ MOI : rhoo ça va hein…) et j'adore en gros, tu m'as permis indirectement de découvrir un super anime et pour ça, ARIGATO ! Thank you ! Gracias ! Danke ! ( Tous : ça va on a comprit )

 **Lectrice :** Salut salut à toi oh petite personne ou grande personne ou moyenne personne *révérence* tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ais confiance en moi (Ahomine : je te conseille d'avoir peur quand elle dit ce genre de chose) tu vas quand même pas écouter cet aho ?! Et oui. ILS SONT TOUS LES DEUX AUX TOILETTES, mais pas de pensées détournées s'il vous plait ( AHOmine : et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! / Atsu-chan : Tsukie-chin tu as faim ? pourquoi tu baves ? ) Mais pourquoi tout le monde déteste Kyra ?! moi je l'aime *snif..snif* et puis je vais pas l'envoyer bouler et NAN !

 **La tt de pouplpe :** Mais pourquoi tu me lances des cailloues c'est aho qui sort avec elle *se protège le visage* **Winnie,** A L'AIDE ! (Kise : enfin des gens qui me soutiennent et toi Daiki ne me touche pas / AHOmine : mais c'est cette folle qui a écrit ça j'ai rien fait) oui oui m'dame j'vais me racheter promis juré craché si je mens je mange Kise (kise : qu-quoi ?)

 **Sora-chan :** Ouloulou je suis trop heureuse. Ouais cette date est extrêmement importante dans le déroulement de l'histoire hihi . Moi aussi, je te rassure ça m'énerve de voir mes bébés en couple avec d'autres beurk ! Sinon, Je suis tellement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe *se mouche bruyamment* c'est..c'est la luminosité de l'ordi et..et le…les touches qui ont un problème et l-( Kuroko : c'est pathétique comme excuse Tsukie-chan / Moi : oui je sais *snif snif*/ AHomine : 2 secondes pourquoi tu frappes pas tetsu quand il te parle comme ça / Moi *lui donne un coup* : la ferme ) Je te promets que je ferai attention à partir de maintenant mon colonel ! *repos* Ps : merci de lire ma fic et de prendre ton temps pour donner ton avis à chaque fois tu es adorable, kisss ! ^^

 **Guest :** Oh, tu es fan ? Hihi merci beaucoup, je n'écris pas si bien que ça *rougis comme un bébé* pour ce qui s'est passé le 25 septembre, surprise. Tu verras au fil des chapitres, et ne soit pas déçue j'essaierai de poster super souvent VACANCES !

 **Emelynn21 :** Elle dit qu'elle aime YOUPI ! (AHOmine : du calme petite puce) purée, avec des avis aussi gentils que les tiens, je sens que je vais mourir d'une overdose de joie (tous : fais donc ! / Moi : vous n'êtes pas sympa. Bandes de crétins / Akashi-chou : pardon ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?/ Moi : euh..) Non pas de peut-être à bientôt, à bientôt c'est mieux. (Midorima : et maintenant elle veut se faire des amis de force / Moi : pfff…je me passe des commentaires d'un mec qui idolâtre une foutue Oha-san d'ailleurs est ce qu'elle existe ? / Midorima : espèce de-)

 **Kama-Chan59 :** Salut, je voulais te remercier en particulier c'est super gentil et j'adore les commentaires constructifs comme les tiens. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre héhé et pour le prénom de Mayuzumi je te remercie vivement ( la boulette ) excuse moi encore pour les petites erreurs PARDON !

 _Avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre e été corrigé par ma bêta lectrice, la seule et l'unique la FANTASTIQUE : **Kama-chan59**_

 **BONNE LECTURE MES POUSSINS**

 _ **ENJOY ^^**_

* * *

 _Les sauvages émois de cette âme en peine se répercutaient froidement contre les murs de cette pièce. Cette pièce maculée de tristesse et de déception où à présent gisait sur le sol un homme au visage comme au cœur aiguillonné par l'amour et la haine de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son assaillant ne cessait de marteler son pauvre corps de ses mains impérieuses. L'on pouvait entendre les os de son visage craquelés sous les longues phalanges du garçon au dessus de lui. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. De ces larmes froides et sans humanité qui vous grignotaient la conscience encore et encore. Son petit cœur s'était cramponné furieusement à sa cage thoracique et le monde autour de lui ne cessait de tourner._

 _L'autre avait ces yeux écarquillés de stupeur connus des victimes imprévues de la vie. Comme dans un état second, il ne voulait pas mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette haine, ce flux de sentiments contradictoire qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur, qui guidait vos mouvements,_

 _« Ce vous »._

 _Alors, il frappait, de ses doigts écorchés par les sangles de ses mœurs cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout._

 _Inconscience._

 _Il entendit une voix lui dire d'arrêter mais il en avait cure. Il continuait à cogner de toutes ses forces, le sang tachant ses vêtements à moitié déchirés. Il se sentit soudain plaqué fermement au sol par deux bras puissants. Il se débattait. Il battait l'air. Mais ses pupilles se posèrent sur l'être au visage et au corps tuméfiés qui gisait platement à terre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?_

 _Il l'aimait, pourtant._

 _Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et les effluves de ce monde qu'il aimait lui devinrent détestables._

 _Pardon._

* * *

Les yeux dans le vide, le corps en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Il ne se serait jamais cru ainsi un jour. Si pathétique. Mais il l'avait voulu. Il se souvint des paroles proférées par Tetsuya lors de leurs retrouvailles. Ce regard, oscillant entre peur et haine. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras. Lui demander pardon. Au lieu de ça, il n'en fit rien, le laissant une fois de plus partir, les bras baillant. Les blessures du cœur, ce sont elles qui rendent votre âme morte et malévole.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres gercées. Sa bouche lui semblait incroyablement pâteuse et sèche, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses prunelles hétérochromes s'obstinaient à fixer le vide comme si, au lointain, résidait le secret de toute leur affliction.

On lui avait apprit qu'un homme ne pleurait pas, et encore moins un Akashi. Un homme ne faisait pas la cuisine, un homme ne portait pas de rose et surtout, un homme n'aimait pas un autre homme. Il était allé à l'encore de toute son éducation, et il avait aimé un homme. Non rectification, il aime un homme. Ne disait on pas que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, pas de couleur, pas de région, pas de classe sociale, pas d'âge ?

Mensonges !

Son soudain instant de maussaderie fut brusquement troqué contre une colère sournoisement silencieuse. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il se tenait debout dans cette immense pièce. Ses jambes se dirigèrent de leurs propres chefs vers la douche située dans sa chambre. Ses vêtements atterrirent au sol et il se retrouva en proie à ses démons, l'eau chaude, presque brulante de ce jet d'eau lui rongeant le corps.

 **T.S.C**

 **-** ****Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** , t..to..ton père t'attend pour le petit déjeuner. **Cette voix, qui l'apaisait tant auparavant lui procurait un agacement sans borne à présent. L'être humain, qui se tenait tremblant devant lui, ne lui inspirait que pitié et mépris. Cette femme qui l'avait bercé chaleureusement contre sa poitrine avec tout l'amour d'une mère, ne lui inspirait plus que ces sentiments dépourvus de tout respect. Ses pupilles couleur cerise se faisaient fuyantes et ses doigts, malmenés par tous les travaux qu'ils exerçaient, se resserrèrent sur le manche de son balai. Akashi remarqua, avec néanmoins une pointe de tristesse, les cernes sur le visage en porcelaine de sa mère. Elles s'étaient accrues. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années, sa mère, était vêtue de l'uniforme commun des employés. La pauvre était, comme on l'eut dit devenue folle. Pourtant d'apparence, on l'eut confondu avec une personne…normale. La seule différence était que les personnes en pleine possession de leurs capacités mentales ne parlaient pas aux murs.

\- **Ne t'ai-je pas dis de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom ?** Le rouge avait un visage aussi stoïque qu'a l'accoutumé. Mais celui-ci contrastait vivement avec l'ouragan qui sévissait dans ses pensées. Oh, que ça le mettait en colère de la voir ainsi. Privée de toute dignité, cette femme, cette personne était descendue au rang de simple employée dans une maison qui était jadis la sienne. Elle ne s'était point défendue, acceptant sans broncher de se faire perpétuellement humilier, et il l'a détestait pour ça. Pour cette faiblesse.

 **\- Pa…pardon…** Elle l'avait murmuré si faiblement et d'une voix si douloureuse, qu'il cru ne pas avoir entendu.

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de la salle à manger sans faire attention aux larmes qui habitaient dès à présent le visage de sa religieuse. Après tout, cette scène se répétait tous les matins non ? Il n'entendit donc pas ses dernières paroles.

 **\- Que tu es beau, mon fils.** Elle souriait.

 **T.S.C**

Son père petit déjeunait toujours tôt le matin et, naturellement, il se plaisait à dire aimer passer ce temps avec son fils. Ils ne parlaient jamais s'agglutinant dans un silence électrique, cyniquement entrecoupé par leurs bruits de mastications.

Le plus jeune des Akashi porta sa tasse de café à ses fines lèvres. Le liquide s'infiltra doucement dans sa gorge, taquinant ses glandes salivaires par son amertume. Il l'aimait ainsi, décaféiné et sans sucre. Tetsuya le taquinait souvent à ce sujet autre fois, le comparant à un vieil homme de cinquante ans. Un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, naquit sur ses lèvres à moitié cachées par sa tasse. Il fut cependant ôté de ses agréables pensées par un raclement de gorge et lutta pour ne pas laisser échapper une remarque acerbe. Ses iris se portèrent avec une nonchalance caractéristique de son personnage sur l'homme qui l'on disait être son père.

\- **Comment se passe les choses à l'entreprise ? Cela fait déjà une semaine non ?**

Seijuro ressemblait extrêmement à son paternel, sur le plan physique du moins. Car moralement, même si l'on pourrait le croire à cause de la rigidité et de l'austérité dont il faisait preuve, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et en ce moment ci, notre ex capitaine pouvait bien vous le confirmer. Il était étonné de la question posée par son géniteur et il se fit la promesse de rester sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

 **\- Bien. J'ai fait un tri dans le personnel opérant. Il ne reste que les meilleurs.**

Expliquer, mais sans en dire trop. Aller au fond de la chose, tout en restant à la surface.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi,** ** **Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** . Ne te laisse pas distraire. Tu es mon seul héritier. **

Le rouge leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'égard de son père. Les rouages de son cerveau de mirent à l'œuvre rapidement. Une personne extérieure à son cadre de vie l'aurait sans aucun doute traité de paranoïaque pour réagir ainsi face à une phrase si anodine au premier abord, mais Akashi Masaomi ne parlait jamais dans le vent. Toutes ses phrases étaient soigneusement retournées. Et face à son timbre de voix légèrement plus grave qu'a l'accoutumé, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Son père avait il apprit que Tetsuya travaillait comme stagiaire au sein de la société ?

Impossible. Il avait veillé personnellement à ce qu'aucune information ne fuite.

\- **Ne vous en faites pas père. Je ne vous décevrai pas.** La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un infime soupçon…de hargne ? Intéressant…

 **\- J'espère bien.**

* * *

 **\- C'est bon, nous y sommes.**

Mayuzumi éteignit le contact de sa voiture et en sortit. Il ouvrit naturellement la portière au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Kuroko saisit la main que lui tendait gentiment son petit ami qui en profita pour le ramener contre son torse.

 **\- Chihiro mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? On pourrait nous voir.**

Le turquoise était vraiment surpris par le comportement de son amant qui, d'ordinaire si posé, n'avait ce genre d'élans d'affection qu'en privé. Son corps se décolla un peu de celui musclé de l'argenté. Ce dernier, durant le petit moment d'égarement du plus petit, vint lover son front contre le sien.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Quand Chihiro avait appris l'identité du nouveau directeur général de _Shine & Compagnie, _il était tombé des nues. Le fait qu'Akashi soit aussi près de l'homme qu'il aimait le mettait dans une colère sans nom. Pourtant, lorsque le turquoise lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il s'était juste contenté de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, tout en disant à Tetsuya qu'il avait confiance en lui, et il se rassura mentalement en évoquant le fait que Kuroko n'avait pas pu oublier tout ce qu'Akashi lui avait fait subir. Oh mais bien sur, c'était un mensonge. Le rouge était un grand manipulateur. Qui savait comment il pourrait encore se servir de son petit ami.

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyable que de simples petits mots aient autant d'effets sur lui et il aimait ça, tellement…

Kuroko, ayant comme capté les pensées de son petit copain déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis lui dit à l'oreille :

 **\- Aller, vas-t-en. Tu risques d'être en retard.**

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

 **T.S.C**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il franchissait les portes de cet endroit et il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Ses pas foulèrent le sol fraichement nacré du hall d'entrer, pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il s'y engouffra et appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage des employés. Il soupira. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Seijuro, un malaise résidait dans sa relation avec Chihiro. Cependant, il mit ce trouble sur le compte de toute la rancœur qui résidait dans sa poitrine à l'encontre du rouge. Kuroko n'était pas rancunier, mais il se plaisait à croire que c'était la raison de son mal être. Le léger _ting_ de la machine le tira de ses réflexions, et il s'en alla en direction de son _« bureau_ ».

Ses perles azuréennes remarquèrent au loin une touffe châtaigne qu'il ne reconnue que trop bien.

\- **Mitsuki-San.**

L'interpelé sursauta grandement, manquant de faire tomber toute la paperasse qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il réussi cependant à se rattraper et soupira de soulagement.

 **\- o-hh-…oh Kuroko. Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien Mitsuki-San et toi ?**

 **\- Bien également, merci de demander**. Il lui offrit un immense sourire, dévoilant entièrement ses dents parfaitement blanches. **Dis donc, Kuroko...**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Mitsuki-San ?** Répondit le turquoise en affichant un sourire poli.

 **\- T'es venu tôt aujourd'hui. Comment ça se fait ?**

L'ex joueur fantôme hésita un instant avant répondre, la peur de faire souffrir son nouvel ami lui étreignant le cœur.

 **\- C'est…mon petit ami qui m'a amené.**

 **\- Oh.** Kuroko cru voir un instant dans le regard habituellement si chaleureux de son vis-à-vis, un éclair sombre tournoyer dans ses pupilles. Mais il se reprit si vite que le plus jeune se dit avoir rêvé. Le châtain lui offrit de nouveau un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. **Tu m'aides ?**

 **T.S.C**

Il essuya méticuleusement les légères gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Visiblement, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de l'air conditionné dans cet étage du bâtiment. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste gracieux. Ses perles vertes se posèrent sur son bloc note. Il devait encore organiser la réunion avec les acquéreurs pour la semaine prochaine et établir la liste d'invités pour le gala qui surplombera la réunion des entrepreneurs de la famille Masahiko. Il soupira de fatigue. Il ne se plaignait jamais et accomplissait toujours son travail avec perfection. Il était doué, c'était indéniable. Mais il n'était pas une machine non plus ! Parfois, la fatigue finissait par lui brouiller les neurones

Son attention fut happée par trois coups toqués à la porte.

 **\- Entrez !**

Akashi fit son entrée dans la pièce, vêtu de son magnifique costard cravate, un café dans la main droite. Il marcha jusqu'au siège devant le bureau et s'y assit, puis déposa le café devant le vert. Celui-ci s'en empara.

 **\- J'espère que tu ne te laisses pas trop déborder Shintaro.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Akashi, je gère la situation.** Il ponctua sa phrase en avalant une gorgée de café. Haaaa, il en avait vraiment besoin.

 **\- Humm…. Tant mieux parce que je compte avancer la soirée de gala à demain soir.**

Midorima était vraiment surpris par la décision du rouge. Lui qui pensait disposer encore d'un peu de temps pour peaufiner les dernières étapes de l'organisation, c'était pas gagner. Il soupira en remettant en place ses lunettes.

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ? Akashi ?**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance, Shintaro.**

Facile à dire. En attendant, c'est lui qui allait se taper tout le boulot de l'organisation. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qu'Akashi avait dans la tête pour prendre une telle décision et, connaissant le personnage, c'était quelque chose de gros.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Kise était heureux. En faite, le jeune garçon était d'une de ces personnes perpétuellement joyeuses mais, en ce jour, il était de très bonne humeur. Cela faisait quelques journées qu'il n'avait pas vu un certain garçon à la peau bronzée et la veille, celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous au Maji Burger. Il ne se faisait pas de films, loin de là. Il connaissait les sentiments d'Aomine pour Kyra mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour de petites choses comme celles-ci. L'idée de passer du temps en tête à tête avec le garçon au teint basané suffisait à le faire sourire comme un idiot.

Il finit par arriver devant le fast-food mais lorsqu'il franchit ses portes, ce qu'il vit eu le mérite de lui faire perdre son sourire. Kyra…

 **\- Oï Kise !**

Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électriques lui faisait de grands gestes de la main pour lui indiquer leurs places. Il se força à afficher un de ses faux sourires qu'il espérait aussi éclatant que ses vrais. Il se dirigea vers eux à petites enjambées, finalement pas très impatient de retrouver le bleu.

\- **Salut Aominecchi, kyracchi vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Sérieux Kise, on a failli attendre.**

Il déposa son bras droit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et cette dernière se cala contre son petit ami.

\- **Haha désolé Aominecchi.** Il se gratta la nuque dans un mouvement nerveux. **Kyracchi, je ne pensais pas te voir ici.** Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire transparaitre son irritation.

 **\- Oh, enfaite je passais par là quand j'ai Daiki par la vitrine.** Elle lui offrit un joli sourire et, à cet instant, Kise se senti coupable de détester une telle fille, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. Il lui répondit également par un petit sourire.

 **\- Bon bah, on commande ? J'crève la dalle.** Les interrompit le plus grand avec une mine exaspérée.

 **T.S.C**

Il commençait à se faire tard et le blond venait de se séparer de ses camarades pour prendre la route de son appartement. Au moment de se séparer, il n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant au baiser échangé par Aomine et Kyra. Son estomac s'était désagréablement tordu sous cette avalanche de sentiments perfides. Il aurait voulu leur crier d'arrêter, d'arrêter de le faire souffrir ainsi mais au lieu de ça, de se contenta de sourire et leur dire qu'ils faisaient un beau couple.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pour former une petite buée dans l'horizon. Le temps non plus ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il faisait froid et il n'avait sur lui que son maigre chandail. Soudain, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche arrière. Numéro inconnu… Il décrocha quand même.

 _ **-**_ **Allo ? Qui est ce ?**

 _ **\- Kise ? A l'aide s'il te plait viens m'aider !**_

 **\- Ky..Kyracchi ? Ma…m..mais qu'y a-t-il** **?** Demanda le blond en reconnaissant la voix alarmée de la jeune fille qu'il avait quitté il y'a une heure.

 _ **\- Pitié Kise viens m'aidez ! Daiki ne répond pas à mes appels !**_

\- D'accord, calme toi j'arrive... tu habites toujours à Akihabara non ?

 _ **\- O…ui..Oui viens vite…Kise…**_

Ni une ni deux, il partit en courant vers l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il détestait peut être la petite amie de son coup de cœur mais ne pouvait en aucun cas se résoudre à laisser une personne agoniser.

Après quelques minutes de course, il fini par arriver à bon port. La porte de la maisonnée était entrouverte et, encore une fois, il maudit son impulsivité. Et si c'était un voleur ou un tueur à gage ? Il déglutit bruyamment avant de franchir la porte principale. Il entendit une voix à moitié étouffée derrière le canapé.

 **\- Hmmm**

Il suivi le bruit jusqu'à sa source et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia plus qu'autre chose. Kyra qui, quelques minutes plutôt disait être à l'article de la mort était là, couchée sur le canapé, à moitié…nue ?

 **\- Kyracchi ? Mais qu'est ce que-**

\- **Kise-Kun…** Sa voix était horriblement aguicheuse mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté chez le blond. Au contraire, il était plus que dégouté par ce qu'il voyait.

La jeune femme n'avait que ses sous vêtements et son soutient gorge semblait incroyablement petit. Elle vint se coller totalement au garçon, sa poitrine charnue se mouvant sur son torse.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Kyracchi ?!** S'exclama le blond, indigné.

\- **Je fais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire** , murmura en essayant d'être sensuelle mais le jeune homme eu plutôt envie de régurgiter.

Kise était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune fille lui ait fait un croche pied, et qu'il se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'elle, son chandail en moins.

 **\- Si tu savais comme j'en avais rêvé…** ,

elle prit les deux mains de Kise et les posa sur ses seins en gémissant grossièrement. Notre victime était tellement dégoûtée et horrifiée qu'elle n'esquissa plus le moindre geste. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Brusquement, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit à la volé.

 **\- Bébé, c'est m…** La voix d'Aomine mourut dans sa gorge, et Kyra se mit à crier sur Kise en lui demandant de la lâcher, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues rougies. Comme frappé par la foudre, le basané sauta telle une bête et donna un coup de point virulent au blond qui s'écrasa platement à terre. Kyra courut se mettre dans les bras de l'ancien as de la génération des miracles, en sanglotant grossièrement.

Kise qui venait de se remettre de ses émotions, remarqua enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 **\- Aominecchi…** murmura-il douloureusement en regardant le bleu refermer ses bras de manière protectrice sur le petit être qui simulait des pleurs. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ? **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est-**

 **\- Dégage Kise !** Lui cria t-il, **Tu m'dégoutes. Comment as-tu pu ?**

Kise ne savait pas comment réagir devant un regard aussi empli de haine de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **\- Aominecchi…**

Là, il ne savait plus sourire.

* * *

 **Moi *toute contente* :** et voilà, le chapitre 3 est bouclé ! Le prochain chap sera un Akakuro doublé d'un Murahimu avec un zeste de Midotaka

 **AHOmine :….**

 **Kise :** …euh Tsukicchi… c'est quoi ça ?!

 **Moi :** bah le chapitre 3 quoi d'autre ?

 **Akashi-chou *aura noire* :** Tu as osé transformer ma mère en une vulgaire EMPLOYEE ?

 **Moi *tremble comme une feuille*** euh bah mmm, c'est mieux que de la voir morte non ?

 **Kuroko d'amour :** Calmes toi Seijuurou, et je ne suis pas ton amour Tsukie-chan

 **AHOmine *rumine des trucs chelous* :** sorcière….largée….pute

 **Akashi-chou *ciseaux qui volent* :** Je ne suis pas Ton CHOU !

 **Moi :** A L'AIDE !

 **Midorima *regarde Oha-San à la télé* :** meurs en silence, veux tu.

 **Moi *des ciseaux dans tout le corps*** mefgrnh…aklschi…edkl..Saussison…

 **Atsu-chan *mange un bonbon*** Tsukichin est cassée ?

 **Midorima :** ça change pas tellement de d'habitude…

 **Moi :** mefgrnh…aklschi…edkl..Saussison…

 **AHOmine :** sorcière….largé….pute

 **Atsu-chan :** Minechin aussi est cassé.

 **Takao *grommèle*:** Quand j'pense qu'elle voulait faire un Midotaka pour le prochain chapitre, MERCI BEAUCOUP AKASHI !

 **Midorima :** Depuis quand es tu là ? Kazunari ?

 **Takao : depuis longtemps shin-chan**

 **Moi : mefgrnh…aklschi…edkl..Saussison…**

 **Kise *heureux comme pas deux*** Oh c'est enfin à moi de clôturer alors hihi…*prends le micro* Chers lecteurs/lectrices, nous espérons de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review *clin d'œil commercial* oh, et merci aux magnifiques personnes qui suivent et mettent notre fiction en favoris. On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 4 et—

 **Mayuzumi :** ON REND L'ANTENNE ! Tu parles trop Kise…

 **Moi :** mefgrnh…aklschi…edkl..Saussison…


	4. Chapter 4 : 4 Reste avec moi

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard mais pour ma défense, ce chapitre n'a absolument pas été facile à écrire, surtout la partie avec Kise qui a fait remonter beaucoup d'émotions. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, vomi, tapé dans les murs, hurlé à m'en déchirer les poumons, mais au final il est écrit et même si je n'en suis pas fière, il est écrit.

Merci encore à **Kama-chan59** d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre car, étant donné que ma seule et unique pensée avait été celle de le terminer rapidement —pour ne plus penser à ce trop plein de sentiments et histoire de ne plus en entendre parler avant un bon moment— je vous laisse imaginer le désastre. La chanson que vous allez lire est Stay with me de Sam Smith !

Ps : **Emelynn21,** vu que ce chapitre t'est dédié, j'espère sincèrement répondre (ou pas) à quelques-unes de tes questions avec les mots en italique.

Have a good read !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4. Reste avec moi**

* * *

 _\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal… S'il te plaît._

 _Il y avait cette peur, sournoise compagne du malheur qu'il vivait, qui s'amusait à faire trépider sa voix. Il y avait ces murs, d'humeur ratoureuse qui semblait se rapprocher de lui, lentement mais sûrement. Il y avait ce sentiment qui grandissait dans son estomac, le faisant se tordre en parfaite contumélie avec son subconscient. Et enfin, il y avait ses déboires, les déboires de son âme en peine qui rampaient langoureusement dans tout son être. Tout s'effritait et sur ses pâles joues couraient des larmes effarouchées par le fétide dessein de leur hôte._

 _\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal… S'il te plaît._

 _Il était en proie à ce désespoir qui sonnait la fin de l'innocence de l'enfant sommeillant en lui. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà connu ? Il n'en savait plus rien. À mesure que sa prise se resserrait, son esprit se cambrait. Ses angoisses l'absorbaient et l'autre, toujours là, s'en délectait. Son cœur laissa sa place à un trou béant et le puissant courroux de cette mer enragée, qui sévissait dans ses pensées, égratigna la coque fugace de son âme._

 _« Un murmure dans le temps et l'esprit s'en va, mais le corps reste »_

 _On souffre parce que l'on veut souffrir. Il y avait cette voix dans sa tête, cette chose qui martelait son encéphale. C'était cet amas de sentiments qui marquaient la fin, l'apocope finale._

 _« L'empereur est mort, ce soir »_

 _\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…S'il te plaît, Seijuro._

* * *

 **Quitte à vivre une déchirure, j'aurais préféré être physiquement déchiqueté.**

 _Keiichi Maebara – Higurashi no naku koro ni_

* * *

Il finit par se laisser lentement glisser contre le mur aux carreaux froids de sa salle de bain, légèrement tremblant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des larmes vinrent troubler sa vue. L'eau de la colonne de douche était d'un froid mordant, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, plongeant sa chevelure blonde sous son jet puissant. Kise soupira en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut peine perdue. Sa respiration était sauvagement entrecoupée de sanglots et sa poitrine s'abaissait et se relevait frénétiquement.

Il amena sa main étrangement pâle vers le robinet et le ferma en gémissant, puis la passa rageusement dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il sortit de la douche en prenant soin, au passage, de se couvrir d'une serviette de bain. Le blond faisait à présent face à son miroir et le reflet que celui-ci lui renvoyait ne lui plaisait guère. Il était pâle, livide, terne. Deux énormes poches avaient trouvé refuge sous ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient gercées.

Kise se laissa mollement tomber sur le moelleux matelas moelleux de son lit. Il était fatigué. De toute cette mélancolie qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se sentait vide, dépourvu de sentiments, comme un mort-vivant et il ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette impression le quitte. Que cette douleur dans sa poitrine cesse pour qu'il puisse enfin respirer sans avoir le sentiment que le monde tout entier allait lui tomber dessus. Mais voilà, Kise ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait oppressé par quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir, comme si cette chose s'amusait volontairement à broyer son petit cœur déjà bien amoché.

Soudain, les images d'Aomine lui crachant des phrases d'une méchanceté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas lui revinrent en mémoire. Le mannequin l'avait appelé plusieurs fois durant ces dernières semaines et le basané n'avait jamais daigné répondre, prenant un plaisir non feint à l'ignorer royalement. Les rares fois où il décrochait ses appels, c'était pour apostropher le blond de séries d'injures plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas lui ! Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de pouvoir demeurer aux côtés de l'homme que son cœur chérissait plus que tout et même cela lui était refusé.

Le blond ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant précis : disparaître. S'effacer, ne plus exister ou alors se retrouver dans un autre monde ce serait Aomine qui n'existerait pas. Mais visiblement, cela lui était également interdit. Il fixa, de son regard fatigué, le rasoir qui trônait sur la table en bois de son bureau, puis se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui. Il le saisit doucement entre ses doigts tremblants. Son regard était froid et vide. Lentement, il porta l'arme à son poignet, comme dans un état second. Avait-il assez de courage pour le faire ?

Oui, il voulait disparaître. Se sentir libéré de toute cette douleur infâme qui obstruait sa poitrine. De se dire qu'il n'affronterait plus jamais le regard haineux et lourd de reproches d'Aomine. Et puis, peut-être que le basané se sentirait coupable, qu'il serait dévasté en le sachant mort. Ou pas.

Il inspira un bon coup en refoulant tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, encore une fois. La lame frôla la peau nue de son poignet, puis…

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tous les murs du petit appartement, surprenant le jeune homme dans son action et le faisant lâcher la lame de rasoir.

 **« Euh… attendez, j'arrive dans une seconde ! »** S'exclama-t-il en paniquant, le visage alarmé de peur.

Le blond courut vers la porte sans même prendre le temps de se vêtir plus correctement. Il ne fut même pas surprit lorsqu'il découvrit Kuroko, prostré, devant chez lui. Durant un mince instant, son cœur avait espéré découvrir Aomine à la place du turquoise, le regard vague et fougueux, lui adressant mille et une suppliques.

 **« Salut »** , souffla le plus petit.

Mais voilà, c'était Kurokocchi. Il eut un instant de flottement, puis Kuroko reprit :

 **« Je peux entrer ?**

– **Oui, bien sûr »** , se reprit soudainement le blond.

Le turquoise ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le salon, heureux d'échapper à l'air glacial qui embaumait si farouchement l'hiver, sévissant dans les rues. Un froid grisant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kise et l'examina de la tête aux pieds, tout en se délestant du manteau que lui avait dernièrement offert Chihiro.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Demanda Kuroko en dardant sur le blond son regard bleu inquisiteur.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, s'essayant d'abord à un sourire pour calmer l'inquiétude de son ami, mais ne réussit qu'à produire une grimace de douleur. Son silence fut une réponse plus qu'éloquente pour le plus jeune qui sentit une colère sourde se répandre dans ses veines. Il s'approcha du blond en saisissant son visage aux traits marqués par la fatigue. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, songea tristement Kuroko.

 **« C'est un imbécile** , déclara-t-il tout simplement, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du blond. Réaction qui tarda, mais qui vint quand-même.

– **Je sais… »** , Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Kuroko étira un sourire triste puis répliqua à son tour, mélancolique :

 **« Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. »**

Plus Tetsuya regardait le visage fatigué et cerné de son ami, plus la culpabilité lui tordait l'estomac. Son meilleur ami souffrait et, même en n'y étant pour rien, l'impuissance qu'il ressentait en le voyant dans cet état ne faisait que croître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La situation de Kise lui faisait penser à la sienne lorsqu'Akashi lui avait tant brisé le cœur, il y avait deux années de cela. Le blond avait été présent durant ce dur évènement pour l'épauler et le soutenir. C'était à son tour, à présent.

Le turquoise secoua lentement la tête, tentant difficilement de chasser les petites larmichettes au coin de ses yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent sur son jean délavé et il s'écria presque, la voix tremblotante :

 **« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça pour quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas ! »**

Surpris, le blond releva la tête en reniflant. Un calme plat s'abattit soudainement sur la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les respirations lentes des deux jeunes hommes.

 **« Kurokocchi »** , il reprit difficilement son souffle en haletant, **« Je ne vais pas bien… »** Murmura-t-il finalement, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le visage baigné de larmes.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, chacun pensant les blessures de son ami.

* * *

Akashi fixait un point invisible devant lui, comme perdu dans son monde. Son visage était anormalement tordu et ses sourcils froncés. Il tapait frénétiquement du pied en grattouillant rêveusement la naissance de la barbe qu'arborait son menton. Ses yeux coulèrent ensuite un regard courroucé à la liasse de photos devant lui. Un juron, rempli d'une colère indescriptible, lui échappa et il se leva précipitamment de son siège pour se diriger vers le minibar et se servir un verre de whisky qu'il but d'une traite. Sur les pellicules photographiques, on voyait parfaitement deux personnes s'embrasser. Il se sentit tressaillir difficilement, puis se resservit.

Tetsuya, Tetsuya, son Tetsuya. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé. Comment avait-il pu penser que Tetsuya l'aurait gentiment attendu. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pas après l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Pourtant, en revenant à Tokyo, il avait eu l'infime espérance que son amour lui reviendrait. C'était faux, mais il ne pouvait décidément se résoudre à une telle pensée. Il trembla violemment en passant une main hasardeuse dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Une détresse faramineuse se lisait parfaitement dans l'hétérochromie de son regard.

Il jeta le verre qui alla s'écraser contre le mur bordé de moulures dorées. Son sang commença à battre contre ses tempes à mesure que des images du turquoise affluaient dans son encéphale. Tetsuya était heureux. Avec un autre. Sans lui. Tetsuya était heureux. Comme cette nuit-là, il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner sourdement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps, s'approcha du lecteur de musique et y entra une cassette.

 **I guess it's true i'm not a good at one night stand**

 _Je suppose que c'est vrai que je ne suis pour les liaisons sans lendemain_

 **But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

 _Mais j'ai encore besoin d'amour parce que je ne suis qu'un homme_

 **These nights never seen to go to plan**

 _Ces nuits ne semblent jamais se prévoir_

 **I don't want you to leave me, will you hold my hand ?**

 _Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, tiendras-tu ma main ?_

On disait souvent que la musique apaisait les mœurs. Il n'en savait pas vraiment grand-chose, mais à cet instant, il se sentait bien. Malgré les tremblements, qui parcouraient si abruptement chaque parcelle de son corps, malgré sa chair qui se déchirait sur les lambeaux de verres qui jonchaient toujours le sol, malgré les sifflements dans ses oreilles, malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

 **Oh won't you stay with me**

 _Oh, ne vas-tu pas rester avec moi_

' **Cause you're all I need**

 _Parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

 **This ain't love it's clear to see**

 _Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est clair_

 **But darling stay with me**

 _Mais chérie, reste avec moi_

À vrai dire, il avait honte. Honte de réagir ainsi et la voix dans sa tête, l'autre, le lui faisait expressément comprendre. Depuis un certain temps, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait couvert ses oreilles de ses mains. L'univers tournait démesurément autour de lui et il restait là, prostré comme une vulgaire chose à attendre une quelconque tournure du destin.

 **Why am I so emotional ?**

 _Pourquoi suis-je si émotif ?_

 **No it's not a good look, gain some self control**

 _Non, ce n'est pas un bon aperçu, acquérir une certaine maîtrise de soi_

 **Deep down I know this never works**

 _Au fond, je sais que ça ne fonctionnera jamais_

 **But you could lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

 _Mais tu pourrais t'allonger avec moi ainsi, ça ne fera pas mal_

C'était comme si le monde entier lui était soudain tombé sur la tête et que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. _Que tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Seijuro._ Comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient-elles autant l'aduler, vouer une telle admiration à son égard alors qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, celui qui avait causé la souffrance de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Un incapable qui ne pouvait et ne voulait toujours pas s'assumer ? _Que tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Seijuro._ Et cette voix qui ne partait toujours pas, taraudant ses pensées de mille et une afflictions.

 **Oh won't you stay with me**

 _Oh, ne vas-tu pas rester avec moi_

' **Cause you're all I need**

 _Parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

 **This ain't love it's clear to see**

 _Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est clair_

 **But darling stay with me**

 _Mais chérie, reste avec moi_

Il se leva subitement, le regard parfaitement lucide, puis éteignit doucement le lecteur et saisit entre ses doigts, parcourus d'écorchures, la bouteille de whisky qu'il descendit, le visage taciturne. Il l'oubliait trop souvent, ces temps-ci, mais la vérité était celle-ci : il n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé et surtout pas par Tetsuya. Il serra les dents, sentant son cœur cogner de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine, puis se retourna lentement en entendant taper à la porte. Il souffla un instant et répondit de sa voix la plus froide et insensible.

 **« Entrez… »**

La porte s'ouvrit dans son grincement habituel, dévoilant sur son seuil la silhouette dégingandée de Kurama. Le vieux majordome jeta un regard peiné au jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils depuis vingt et un ans déjà. Il avait l'air si… détruit. Il s'approcha du rouge, prenant garde de ne se prendre les pieds dans les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

 **« Akashi-sama, voulez-vous que je vous apporte vos cachets ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

– **Je n'en pas besoin. »** Son ton était presque agressif. Une rancœur sourde habitait ses traits. **« Je n'ai besoin de rien du tout. »**

Akashi ne lui porta pas un regard. Sa voix fut sujette à un léger tremblement, mais Kurama ne releva pas, se contentant de poser une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de son jeune protégé. La journée promettait d'être longue.

 **« Je sais… »**

* * *

Aomine arborait son expression des mauvais jours alors que son regard était toujours verrouillé sur la fenêtre, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les paroles de Momoi. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, comme souvent, au Maji Burger. Elle s'était vêtue, pour l'occasion, d'une belle robe couleur carmin. Si le bleu la trouva magnifique, il ne fit aucun commentaire. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il avait l'horrible sensation de ne plus clairement vivre. Il se sentait vide, comme une espèce de poupée de chiffon trop usée. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Momoi haussa un sourcil, se rendant enfin compte du fait que le basané n'avait rien écouté de son monologue. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, histoire de ne pas trop s'énerver et de ne pas laisser s'échapper par inadvertance une de ses habituelles remarques acerbes.

 **« Et donc, quand est-ce que tu comptes reparler à Ki-chan ? »**

La mention du blond sembla le ramener un minimum sur terre. Il fronça les sourcils en adressant à la rose son regard le plus dédaigneux.

 **« Après ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Kyra ?! Ça va pas la tête ? La pauvre est encore toute bouleversée ! Elle l'a toujours considéré comme un ami ! Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête…**

– **Non mais, est-ce que tu t'entends parler, deux minutes ?! Comment tu… »** Elle s'arrêta une seconde en serrant les poings d'énervement, se sentant légèrement défaillir devant l'imbécilité ambiante de son meilleur ami.

Momoi n'avait jamais tenu Kyra en très grande estime et cela s'était drastiquement aggravé depuis les récents évènements, la poussant, de jour en jour, à s'éloigner de son frère de cœur. Elle connaissait le blond depuis fort longtemps et jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait commit un tel acte. La rose en était sûre et certaine. Comment Dai-chan faisait-il pour être aussi aveugle ?! Elle se le demandait bien.

 **« Écoute Dai-chan, tu connais Ki-chan depuis le collège. Comment peux-tu douter de lui à ce point ?! C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui fait toujours passé le bonheur des autres avant le sien ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose si affreuse et basse !**

– **Arrête un peu avec tes belles paroles ! Je l'ai vu, Satsu, je l'ai vu… »** Il passa une main dans sa chevelure bleue électrique, frustré. **« Il était sur elle et elle se débattait !**

– **Mais peut-être que c'est elle qui…**

– **Qui quoi ? Hein ? Qui a voulu se faire violer ?!**

– **Oh, ça va, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de prendre des pincettes avec toi ! Cette fille est une manipulatrice, une vraie garce et c'est pathétique de voir à quel point tu accours au moindre de ses simagrées !**

– **Tu es vraiment mal placée pour faire ce genre de commentaire. Elle, au moins, elle n'a pas écarté les** **jambes pour le premier venu dans le seul but d'offrir un putain de gosse à sa famille de… »** Il se stoppa soudainement dans ses paroles, comme se rendant enfin compte de la gravité de ses propos en voyant le mine choquée de la rose. **« Satsu, je…**

– **Je t'interdis de mêler Minami à cette histoire ! »,** Gronda-t-elle, excédée.

Elle se saisit de son manteau et de son téléphone portable, s'apprêtant à partir. Elle posa son regard courroucé sur son meilleur ami qui, lui, la fixait, regrettant amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **« Tu sais quoi ? J'espère que vous serez heureux, tous les deux. Et surtout, tu n'as plus intérêt de m'appeler à deux heures du matin car mademoiselle t'aura fait faux bon pour une quelconque de vos sorties ou parce que vous vous serez disputés pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Trouve-toi une autre idiote pour sécher tes larmes et t'écouter geindre jusqu'au petit matin, abruti ! »**

Puis elle tourna les talons en balançant sa longue chevelure rose en arrière, faisant tinter la clochette. En sortant, elle se fit bousculer par un corps imposant, mais ne releva pas, continuant son chemin d'une démarche furibonde.

 **« Merde… »** S'injuria le bleu, une fois seul. Mais que se passait-il donc dans sa vie ?

* * *

 **« Un peu plus à gauche… Non, un peu plus à droite. Oui, comme ça, c'est parfait ! »** , S'exclama Midorima en tapant dans ses mains.

Enfin, tout était prêt ! Le traiteur allait sûrement livrer à neuf heures ce soir, comme il l'avait prévu, et l'orchestre qu'il avait engagé serait également là pour neuf heures. En fin de compte, cela n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Certes, il aurait pu faire bien mieux s'il avait disposé de plus de temps, mais bref, il avait fait avec les moyens du bord. Il allait pouvoir se reposer, maintenant. Cependant, cette pensée fut dangereusement mise en doute lorsque le vert vit la silhouette gracieuse d'Akashi entrer dans la salle. Il portait un de ces habituels costume trois pièces qui le mettaient tant en valeur.

 **« Akashi, que fais-tu donc là ? Je croyais que l'on ne se verrait que ce soir.**

– **Oui, mais étant donné que je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, je me disais que je pouvais passer, histoire de boucler un ou deux dossiers. »**

Bien que n'étant pas pleinement satisfait de la réponse fournie par son ami, devant son regard froid et sa mine taciturne, Midorima ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'acquiescer vaguement d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »** , Fit le rouge en prenant le chemin de son bureau.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko vérifia hasardeusement l'heure sur sa montre. Il sonnerait bientôt neuf heures et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Les couloirs étaient vides de monde et, pour cause, à l'occasion de la réception organisée par _Shine & Compagnie, _un jour de repos avait été accordé aux employés. Mais, ayant oublié récemment certaines de ses affaires, il avait dû retourner en urgence les récupérer. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Chihiro l'attendait sur le parking. Un sourire tendre se glissa à la commissure de ses lèvres au moment où ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'argenté. Ce dernier avait tenu à fêter leur un an de relation en l'emmenant dîner dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville.

Oui, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit doucement et Kuroko pénétra à l'intérieur. Il appuya sur le bouton menant au troisième étage avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'une deuxième personne dans la pièce. Il eut la désagréable impression que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Il essaya soudain de faire demi-tour, mais il sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet et, tout de suite, des frissons plus violents les uns que les autres lui traversèrent l'échine. Finalement, il aurait dû prendre les escaliers.

 **« Tetsuya, attends... »** Le retint une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendue à maintes reprises.

Le turquoise se retourna violemment en esquissant une grimace contrite. Il ne devait pas être affecté, surtout pas devant lui.

 **« Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît »,** Murmura-t-il en évitant le regard peiné qu'il devinait de la part de son ex-amant. Ce dernier s'exécuta en s'approchant un peu plus du corps tremblant du turquoise qui, lui, baissa la tête.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux, stressant de plus en plus le turquoise qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

 **« Il serait peut-être temps que l'on discute, non ?** Amorça Akashi, légèrement peureux.

– **Je n'éprouve aucunement l'envie de parler avec toi… »** Répondit Kuroko d'une voix un tantinet tremblante.

Le rouge le prit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Tetsuya ne pouvait pas l'avoir ainsi oublié, si ? Oui, il s'était comporté comme un monstre, puis il avait mystérieusement disparu pendant deux ans contre sa volonté, abandonnant l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Je sais... Mais tu peux au moins m'écouter !**

– **Pourquoi ? Pour me laisser manipuler encore une fois par tes belles paroles ? J'ai changé, Seijuro, j'ai changé…**

– **Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé ! J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi parce que je t'aimais, parce que je t'aime ! »**

Kuroko resta un moment muet devant cette déclaration, puis fronça les sourcils, sa surprise se muant en colère. Devant le turquoise, Akashi éprouvait perpétuellement l'horripilante impression de ne valoir absolument rien. Rien que pour lui, l'image de l'empereur cruel et sans pitié s'effritait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son impassibilité légendaire et sa raison volaient en éclats car, voilà, il avait accordé à Tetsuya un pouvoir immense sur sa personne. Le pouvoir de le briser entièrement.

 **« Arrête ! Pour qui tu te prends, au juste ?! Tu penses que tu as le droit de revenir dans ma vie et de tout foutre en l'air, de me détruire et de revenir la queue entre les jambes en essayant de remonter dans mon estime avec des excuses aussi bancales ?! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ?! Je te déteste** ! **»**

Kuroko retenait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait ses larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas après tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il ne devait pas laisser Seijuro avoir une telle influence sur lui.

 **« Non, c'est faux… Tu ne me détestes pas. »** Il saisit le visage de Testuya entre ses doigts et bien qu'ayant remarqué l'expression de panique qui l'habitait, il ne le lâcha pas. **« Tu ne peux pas me détester.**

– **Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, Seijuro. »**

Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que Akashi pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de Tetsuya. Il en avait rêvé, de ce moment, du moment où ils seraient aussi proches qu'autrefois. Soudain, un bruit parvint à ses oreilles et l'ascenseur eut une légère secousse, puis se stoppa dans sa montée, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Le rouge délaissa le turquoise pour s'avancer vers le tableau de bord et appuya sur tous les boutons.

 **« Je crois qu'il est tombé en panne.**

– **Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »**

Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Chihiro devait sûrement l'attendre et lui, il était là, coincé dans un ascenseur avec cet homme qu'il avait jadis aimé et qu'il aimait peut-être encore.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'appelle l'assistance. »**

Kuroko ne lui répondit pas. Il s'adossa simplement au mur en soupirant, blasé au possible. Il n'était pas vraiment friand des espaces confinés et la présence de son ex-amant ne rendait en aucun cas les choses plus faciles. Une fois son coup de téléphone passé, le rouge s'abaissa à la hauteur de son amour qui, entre temps, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait la sournoise impression que les murs se rapprochaient de sa personne. Il n'aimait pas ça. Connaissant le mal du plus jeune, Akashi ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras. Oui, c'était une folie et le turquoise allait certainement le repousser, il savait qu'il n'en avait aucunement le droit, mais il en avait besoin. Étrangement, celui-ci ne fit absolument rien pour se détacher du rouge, se contentant de fermer les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, la respiration haletante. Oui, il était claustrophobe.

* * *

La télévision diffusait ses sons dans toute la pièce, apaisant ainsi Kise qui avait enfin décidé de se poser devant celle-ci, un carton de pizza en accompagnement. Parler avec Kuroko lui avait fait le plus grand des biens et, malgré ce sentiment de tristesse qui ne le lâchait toujours pas, il se sentait apaisé. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, maintenant le contact uniquement par le biais d'appels téléphoniques réguliers. Sa visite lui avait donc fait extrêmement plaisir. Il avait même réussi à relayer Aomine dans un coin isolé de son cerveau pour une durée de quelques heures.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée lui parvint. Son regard se porta alors sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête. Vingt et une heures cinquante-trois. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure ?

Il se leva, néanmoins, et se rendit devant la porte.

 **« Bon…,** commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter dans sa lancée.

– **Salut… »**

Immédiatement, le blond sentit l'univers tout entier tanguer autour de lui. Était-ce un mirage, une quelconque illusion ?

 **« Aominecchi… »**

* * *

Le léger tintement de la clochette retentit lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit, dévoilant à son entrebâillement une silhouette grande et musclé. Elle pénétra dans l'endroit en enlevant son manteau assez vétuste. Les motifs modernes qu'arboraient les murs de l'établissement lui donnaient un aspect des plus charmants. Ce lieu était parfait lorsque l'on voulait se sentir seul et noyer ses ressentis. Comme souvent, le calme presque électrique et l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait ne séduisait pas le peu de monde ayant eut le courage d'y poser les pieds. Les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas être de la meilleure des compagnies. Ils s'enfilaient les shots les uns à la suite des autres. Dure journée, apparemment.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets à fourrure rougeoyante, ses pas foulant gracieusement le plancher parfaitement lustré du bâtiment. Il fit tinter la clochette devant lui et, immédiatement, le barman aux cheveux corbeau vint l'accoster.

 **« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? »** , Lui demanda la voix du jeune homme.

Il releva lentement la tête pour faire face à la source de la voix qui l'interpellait. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression éberluée du barman.

 **« Taïga… »** Murmura-t-il

Le sourire du client s'élargit.

 **« Je vais prendre un verre d'Absolute, s'il te plaît. »** Finit-il en déposant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

Himuro Tatsuya sentait ses jambes trembler d'une peur soudaine qui lui était inconnue. Un frisson, d'une brusque mesquinerie lui mordilla frénétiquement l'échine. Ce visage, ces yeux, c'était bien… Taïga ? Il sentit ses jambes flancher sous lui. Si le rouge était bel et bien revenu à Tokyo, alors il devait en informer Akashi le plus vite possible.

 _À suivre…_

XXXXXXXX

 **Emelynn 21 :** Comment pourrais-je ne pas répondre à une telle review haha :), on t'a déjà dit que tu étais adorable, si non, moi je te le dis puissance dix ! Oui, c'est vrai que cette fille n'est pas la plus charmante au monde. On pourrait l'enfermer dans un sous-sol, t'en pense quoi? (Oui, je sais que c'est moi qui écris) J'espère que les fautes ne t'avaient pas trop gênée au moment de la lecture, à présent, elles ont été corrigées par ma bêta. J'espère également que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

 **La tt de poulpe :** Salut, tu sais, à chaque fois que je lis « poulpe » dans ton pseudo, j'ai des envies de calamar (ok j'me calme) Oh, mais c'est méchant de traiter les gens de résidu d'être humain (Aho : c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité) du calme ! Inspire, expire ! Tu me bombardes de questions, là. Et oui, il y a un truc pas net, je me demande ce que c'est (comment ça, c'est moi qui écris ?). Oui je suis sadique et j'adore ça !

 **Guest du 28 Août :** Ah, je suis heureuse que ma fic ait suscité ton attention et que tu l'aimes haha :) et voici le chapitre 4, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue !

XXXXXXX

 **ÉDIT :** Devant faire face à quelques problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, je n'arriverai certainement pas à publier régulièrement, mais soyez en sûrs, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic ! Quand je commence une chose, c'est pour la terminer en beauté ! Et en espérant que la lecture vous aura plu, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année – avec du retard, certes, mais vous m'aimez comme ça, non ? Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à l'occasion de cette nouvelle année. Je vous adore, à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous !

Affectueusement, Tsukie !


End file.
